Episode 4716
Cold Open Grover attempts to water some flowers, but ends up with a face full of water from the uncooperative hose. Scene #1 Big Bird, Rosita and Abby eagerly bring Alan to the garden for a surprise, though Elmo is less enthused than the rest. They show Alan the plants they're all growing all by themselves - Big Bird has a sunflower, Rosita has a tomato plant and Abby has an "apri-peach-pump," a hybrid her mommy helped create. However, Elmo's apple tree, which he's taken to name "Planty," has barely even begun to sprout, despite the special care he's given it. Alan assures him that it will grow in time, when Elmo spots a healthy dose of sunlight in front of Hooper's Store and rushes to place Planty under it, hoping it'll make it grow quicker. Scene #2 As Elmo places Planty in the sunlight, he sings about taking care of plants and what joy Planty will bring when it's fully grown, full of apples to share with all ("Elmo's Plant Song"). When there appear to be no instant results, Elmo becomes sad. Abby, eavesdropping, decides to help him out and perform a growing spell. Nothing appears to happen at first, so Abby takes her wand for a tune-up. Unbeknownst to her, Planty grows rapidly, becoming a large, sturdy apple tree that takes over most of Hooper's. Scene #3 Alan is shocked to see an apple tree in the store, but Elmo couldn't be more glad - Planty has grown big and strong all thanks to his expert care. He runs around the street, alerting folks of the apples they can eat. Soon, Hooper's is swamped with customers ordering apple pies. An Anything Muppet man wonders how Elmo was able to accomplish this and Elmo describes his plant-growing process. Scene #4 Elmo tells his friends that their plants can be as big as Planty if they follow his advice, though Abby sheepishly claims there may be more to it. Elmo realizes that Abby's magic is what made Planty grow bigger. He's disappointed at first, but realizes he ultimately prefers having a plant he grows on his own. Abby restores Planty to its original size, pleasing both Elmo and Alan. They take Planty back to the garden, when it has plenty of room to grow. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - G. Film G is for Garden: Children tend to the plants in their garden. Murray Has a Little Lamb Murray’s lamb gives him a flower as a clue to the school they're going to. The school is revealed to be gardening school, where Murray how to grow and take care of plants. Muppets Gardener Grover shows how to take care of plants by trying to feed his some salad and other foods. The plant instead wilts more and more. Eventually, the rain revives it. Muppets Count von Count and friends sing and stomp to find the number of the day - 15. Animation Counting 15 ladybugs in the garden. Elmo's World: Gardens Scene #4 Abby has made a growth chart for Planty, already showing how much it's beginning to grow.